Methods of heating a semiconductor die which has been sucked to an attachment with a vacuum using a heating tool and mounting the semiconductor die on a substrate by pressing the semiconductor die onto the substrate on which a thermosetting resin has been applied have been often used. When a thermosetting resin is heated, volatile components thereof are gasified, and the gasified volatile components condense into a liquid or solidify into a solid by cooling. Accordingly, the volatile components of the thermosetting resin which have been gasified by heating may be sucked into a vacuum flow passage from a slight gap between the heating tool and the attachment or a slight gap between the attachment and the semiconductor die and condense or solidify in a switching valve to cause an operation failure in vacuum suctioning or solidify in a gap between the heating tool and the attachment to cause a heating failure in the semiconductor die. Accordingly, a method of covering the surroundings of the heating tool and the attachment with a cover and blowing air from the cover to prevent gasified volatile components from being sucking into a slight gap between the heating tool and the attachment or a vacuum suction hole has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In thermocompression of a semiconductor die of placing a conductive adhesive on a glass substrate, pressing a semiconductor die which has been sucked to a thermocompression head thereon, and melting the conductive adhesive to mount the semiconductor die on the glass substrate, foreign matter such as contaminants may be attached to the thermocompression head with vapor which is generated when the conductive adhesive is heated and melted. For the purpose of prevention thereof, a method of causing a nozzle sucking vapor to protrude downward from the thermocompression head and sucking the vapor which is generated when the conductive adhesive is heated and melted has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
In order to prevent a thermally decomposed flux (solder paste) from damaging the surface of a semiconductor die or the surface of a package in mounting the semiconductor die on a substrate by soldering, a method of disposing a suction pipe on a side surface of a collet for sucking the semiconductor die and sucking the thermally decomposed flux from the suction pipe has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 3).